


For Zisteau

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll do it for Zisteau</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Zisteau

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for peanut_emma on Mindcracklove.

"I really wish Vechs would quite hitting on me" Kurt said closing the door, rather roughly, behind him.

"Couldn't you just tell him to go away." Zisteau replied, glancing at his flustered boyfriend.

"You don't think I've tried that already!" Kurt said a little too roughly.

Kurt immediately turned a scarlet red from the small outburst "I'm sorry"

"It's ok Kurt, I understand, your flustered." Zisteau massages Kurt's tense shoulders "if you want, I could talk to Vechs, see if I can get him to back off."

"You would do that?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Of course Kurt, I'll talk to him the next time I see him."

"Thanks Z, I love you" Kurt replied, giving Zisteau a kiss.

"I love you too" 

~~~~

Zisteau wandered into spawn town, planning on heading to the Royal Chicken for lunch. Usually he would meet Kurt for lunch, but Kurt had to go on a trip to his farlands world.

"Pigderp!"

Zisteau turned around and saw Vechs walking over to him.

"Hey Vechs, your actually just the person I wanted to see." Zisteau said, remembering his and Kurt's conversation.

A confused look sets on Vechs face "what ever could you want to talk about?" 

Zisteau just sighs at his derpy friend "come on, let's talk over lunch.

Vechs giggled "ok!"

The two head over to the Royal Chicken. They both order and take a seat at a table. 

"Sooo, what did you want to talk about." Vechs asked

"It's about Kurt...." was all Zisteau could say before getting cut off.

"Did Kurt finally say he was interested in me?"

"No.... actually the opposite. Kurt wants you to stop hitting on him, and I would as well."

Vechs pulls a pouty face "awww, but Zistykinz, Kurt is so cute! I don't think I can."

Zisteau sighs "well, you need to"

Vechs suddenly lit up, a mischievous look settling on his face "I have an idea!"

"Oh god" Zisteau mutters, afraid of even the thought of Vechs having an idea.

"What if you include me in your relationship with Kurt"

As much as the thought intrigued Zisteau, he wasn't sure Kurt would be up for that type of thing. 

"I dunno Vechs"

"Oh, come on Zistykinz, you know you can't resist me" Vechs said, attempting a seductive pose.

As much as Zisteau wanted to deny that accusation, he couldn't. Zisteau had always kinda liked the giggly evil mastermind. 

But, Zisteau was more concerned about his relationship with Kurt. Zisteau truly loved Kurt, and didn't want to jeopardize that with Vechs' dumb idea.

"As much fun as that sounds" Zisteau said sarcastically "I'm with Kurt, and only Kurt, right now."

"You wouldn't even consider it if Kurt was ok with it?" 

"I dunno..... maybe...." Zisteau responded unsurely.

Vechs giggled evilly 

Zisteau shot him a pointed look "don't even think about asking Kurt."

"Fine, then you ask him." Vechs said pointedly 

Before Zisteau got a chance to respect, Vechs got up and left with a wave.

Zisteau stared after Vechs, feeling overly confused. He wondered how he had gotten into this mess in the first place. He also wondered if, and how, he would discuss this with his shy, timid boyfriend.

~~~~

Zisteau glanced up from the book he had been reading to see Kurt and Wolfie walk through the door.

"Hey Kurt" Zisteau said, standing up to greet his boyfriend.

"Hey Z" Kurt replied, hugging Zisteau tightly. 

Once they broke the hug, they sat down on the couch to talk.

"So, how was your day?" Zisteau asked

"Pretty good. I found a really cool looking mountain with a waterfall."

"That's cool"

"And, how was your day?"

"Umm.... different... to say the least." Zisteau replied, hoping Kurt wouldn't question further.

"Oh?"

"I ran into Vechs today." Zisteau paused for a second, trying to decide if he should tell Kurt about Vechs' idea or not. "I talked to him, and, well..." 

Kurt gave Zisteau a questioning look "well?"

"He said something about bringing him into the relationship too." Zisteau finally admitted 

"Oh...." 

"I... I wasn't sure how to tell you.... I don't even know if I want that or not..."

"I can see where you'd have trouble telling me.... and I might be open for it...." Kurt replied awkwardly.

Zisteau was absolutely shocked by that. Kurt, wanting in, that's not what he expected at all.

"Well.... what do we do then?" Zisteau asked

"I guess I'm up for it, as long as you are as well." Kurt said

"I guess it's worth a try."

"Ok... but your telling Vechs."

"How about we do it together." 

"Ok" 

~~~~

Vechs giggled after Zisteau had told him the news. Vechs was ecstatic by the news, he just knew Kurt would be open for it. 

Vechs was instantly closer to Kurt, cuddling into his side. Kurt, not being used to it tensed up, looking down at the giggly man. 

Kurt almost instantly started regretting his decision. though he could tell Zisteau had wanted to try it, so he was going to give it a while, just for Zisteau.

~~~~

It had been a week, and Kurt had been avoiding Vechs' affection as much as possible, not allowing Vechs to even kiss him. 

Though Kurt had been avoiding him, there wasn't any avoiding him now.

"Hiya Kurt!" Vechs says excitedly, coming into the bedroom, where Kurt had been petting Wolfie on the bed. 

"Hey...." Kurt replies nervously 

"Z wanted me to let you know that he left, went to the store... I think."

"Ok...."

"Sooo... I thought we could spend some time together, since, you know, we haven't gotten to recently." Vechs says, coming over to the bed and sitting close to Kurt.

"Right...."

Vechs moved closer. Vechs wrapped his arms around Kurts waist, pulling him into a kiss. 

Kurt tensed up immediately. But, after a second, started kissing back. eventually Kurt wrapped his arms around Vechs' shoulder, allowing himself to get lost in the kiss. 

Maybe he wouldn't have to do this just for Zisteau.


End file.
